The prior art describes a multitude of thermal mat designs, construction and features such as type of heating systems (dry or wet) applied, multiple materials for flexibility and durability, mat designs, and even modular semi-ridged panels. The prior art in this field also describes electrical controls for turning mats on and off.
As found in the prior art, the individual must physically layout the mats and or modular panels either during or before snowfall and or icing conditions. Some can be left out in the adverse weather and can even be driven over by automobiles. Other mat systems allow for people to walk on them when in use although this clearly subjects the mat systems to increased wear and tear and other environmental stresses.
Another variation found in the prior art is to embed and or submerge the heating elements directly in the base materials and or overlays that are used to manufacture the surfaces of roads, walk ways, arenas, roofs, floors and so on. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 5,395,179 issued to Kotani, U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,418 issued to Watanabe and U.S. Pat. No. 6,479,797 issued to Yanagimoto. This type of deployment also has disadvantages. For example, if the surface material cracks from normal seasonal variations or use, the embedded coils or element may also break requiring expensive repairs to the thermal elements for repair. By having to rip up or tear apart the expensive surface materials to expose the thermal element needed to be repaired.
Another form of thermal generation found in the prior art is through the use of electromagnetic waves to produce heat and or repel snow and ice bonding to surfaces. This process is typically called induction. Induction of an electromagnetic field produced by current flow causes a thermal heating of the affected area. This is accomplished by EMF (electromagnetic field) that generates a field that excites electrons to produce heat. This process can under proper conditions negate the molecular attraction produce by ice that allows it to bond with matter. This process though limited at this time to such things as steel rails, and power lines, may in the future need a deployment system, to apply its effects via a blanket or mat type design.
To date nothing has been designed and or patented in the deployment and storage of these mat designs that does not require the intervention of great amounts of human manpower to deploy and store these devices. Manual deployment may be very difficult for most people but is especially difficult for the aged, weak and sickly. Many times these people most need the advantages provided by a heating mat snow removal system to clear sidewalks and driveways of snow and ice. Additionally, the aesthetics of these unsightly mats lain across sidewalks and driveways can be an eye sore and a trip hazard. For additional background, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,057 issued to Bayless; U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,157 issued to Hargrove; U.S. Pat. No. 5,291,000 issued to Hornberger; U.S. Pat. No. 5,591,365 issued to Sheilds; U.S. Pat. No. 5,854,470 issued to Silva; U.S. Pat. No. 6,051,811 issued to Hardis; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,148,496 issued to Pearce herein incorporated by reference.
Manually deployed mat styles found in the prior art have numerous limitations in deployment, such as in remote areas to which it is hard to get delivery personnel and equipment. These areas could be but are not limited to parking areas in remote locations, bridges, highway over passes, sports fields and arenas, and any area where it would be desirable to have an ice and snow free surface.